


A Perfect Disaster

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor promises Rose the wedding of the century. How far is he willing to go? Too far, in Jackie’s opinion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).



> For [permissiontofollowup](http://permissiontofollowup.tumblr.com)'s second prompt week and for KK, who wanted Tentoo as groomzilla.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, folks. Sorry!

When the Doctor had asked Rose Tyler to marry him ten months after they'd arrived in Pete's World, Rose was, in all honesty, nervous.

Of course she was overjoyed as well, but after the euphoria of the Doctor asking her to marry him had waned, Rose had one thought that filled her with dread. 'We have to tell mum!'

Not surprising, Jackie was ecstatic when they informed her of their engagement. She had hugged them both and promised, along with Pete, that they'd help in any way they could.

Three months in and the Doctor and Rose hadn't even chosen a date. Torchwood was currently working on liaisons with the planet Jwerui and it had been keeping Rose busy all this time. The Jweruios were very high-maintenance and required that someone be at their beck-and-call at all times. As it was a delicate situation, what with them having almost invaded the planet if it hadn't been for Rose and the Doctor, half the planet would be ash already, Pete had Rose on-call for anything they might need. The Jweruios needed a lot of things all the time.

Finally, the Doctor couldn't take it anymore and decided it was high time they talked about their day. Unfortunately, instead of the calm discussion over a cuppa like he had planned, both their tempers had gotten the better of them and they exploded.

At first Rose was annoyed, thinking the half-human was accusing her of avoiding wedding plans and the Doctor thought she was just using Torchwood as a poor excuse to put off their plans.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't even want to get married to me." He was upset and hurt; he didn't know _what_ to think.

Rose looked at him, mouth agape. How could he think that? "That's not true!" Taking in a calming breath, she said in a softer tone, "That's not true. It's just…" She sighed and finally looked up into his warm, brown eyes. She'd seen these eyes filled with pain before, but she had never been the one to put them there personally. Intertwining her fingers with his, she dropped her gaze to their joined appendages and finally explained.

"Before I met you, I never thought I'd ever married. Sure, when I was younger I had my dream wedding all planned out, but by the time I was with Mickey, I just thought we'd end up living together, eventually. After Jimmy Stone, I'd given up on most of my dreams. Until you." She paused, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "It just never occurred to me, you know, alien and all-"

"Half-alien now," he said lightly.

"That you would ever want to get married. Especially not to me. But I knew that I'd spend the rest of my days with you." She looked up again and this time saw a deep affection that had her heart stuttering.

"You know, we did get accidentally married once, when there was only one of me." He paused, now serious. "Do you- do you really want to get married? To me?"

Another pang resonated within her at the thought that she had ever made him doubt her love for him. "Yeah."

"Do you, though?" His lips curled into a smile.

"Yes," she said firmly, a smile of her own forming.

"What date should we pick?"

"What day do you want?" she shot back.

Analysing the amount of time it would take to prepare and going through the appropriate days. They were in the year 2009 and if they wanted a Saturday it would have to be… "What about the twelfth of December? It's only four months away, more than enough time to plan and gives your schedule time to get cleared. We can have a proper Winter Wedding." Just as she was about to apologise again, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I promise, Rose, it's going to be perfect. I'm going to give you the wedding of the century."

Rose laughed as he twirled her around, cut off only when his lips were pressed on hers. If only she knew just how far her Doctor would go to give her the wedding of her dreams.

\---

The next day, the Doctor went to the Tyler mansion and together with Jackie, they took the London wedding shops by a storm. At first, he had been more than wary when she'd pulled him into one of the shops, but soon her enthusiasm was catching and, by the time the day was over, they were packed with magazines, catalogues, sample fabrics, and had even gone cake-tasting.

When the Doctor came home to their at 7:15PM, Rose wasn't there. 'Probably called in again.' He sighed and put a small, foam box in the fridge. Thinking better of it, he perused around for a pen. Spotting one, he wrote three words, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

A couple of hours later, missed blonde came in and made her way towards their bedroom. As quiet as she could, she changed from her white trousers and button-down, pink top to a pair of comfy sweats and t-shirt. Pressing a kiss on her Doctor's forehead and trying to hold in the giggles once she realised he was still wearing his blue suit, she went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge to get the ingredients to make a sandwich, she noticed the white foam box that had ‘Do Not Touch’ written in black ink. Curious as to what was inside, she peeked in and saw a perfectly delicious-looking slice of cheesecake. Her favourite. A bright grin took over her face. She made her sandwich, grabbed a fork, and took her plate and the box to the small table. After finishing her small meal and enjoying dessert, she washed her plates and utensils quickly, and went about her business in the ensuite, before going to join her soon-to-be-husband in bed.

"I love you," she whispered, curling herself behind him.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, she could swear she heard, "I love you," in return.

\---

It was eleven in the morning and Rose hadn't been called in yet. She took the time to take a relaxing bath, the magazines and catalogues the Doctor had left for her on the coffee table right on the floor next to her. She was browsing through one of them, adding pink tabs (which he had also left on the table) to the pages where she found a dress that peaked her interest, smiling as she added one to page thirty-five of the third catalogue she'd looked through. The peace was, unfortunately, broken when her mobile rang. Rose groaned, leaning over the tub and grabbing the phone from the top of the magazines.

"Miss Tyler, we are in need of your assistance. Please arrive at your earliest convenience." With that, the Jweruio hung up.

She should have known it couldn't last and only hoped they would be gone before her wedding day. She'd be lucky to make it home before her exhausted half-human Doctor went to sleep, recuperating from a day out in London wedding shops.

\---

A week later he brought a few samples of cake, looking at her eagerly as she bit into a banana pudding cake. She raised a brow after she'd swallowed.

"They said they could make it eight towers and we wouldn't have to worry about it falling apart. Any more than that and it wouldn't hold, though." He pouted.

Rose gaped at him. "Eight towers?! We don't need that much!"

"Oh, but-" He cut himself off when she crossed her arms and shook her head. The Doctor was luck that she'd at least agreed upon the flavour, so the very next day he went ahead and ordered a six tower cake, making sure the circumference of the first layer was exactly half a metre.

\---

"Rose, what do you think about this?" He showed her a few options for bridesmaid dresses a few days later and the yellow dresses were simple, but lovely, and she told him so.

He grinned happily. "And I was thinking they could have corsages with little pink rose buds, and I promise those will be the only roses in the ceremony, well, besides you," he added hastily before winking as she rolled her eyes.

"Sounds lovely, Doctor, really," she said sincerely. It didn't escape her notice that they were banana-coloured, but she let this one slide. She put her foot down, however, when he suggested she go for yellow as well instead of the traditional white.

Instead of taking his thoughts on the decorations seriously, she laughed, and only laughed harder when he sulked. He wanted cone-shaped party favours for everyone (they looked more penis-shaped, if she were being honest), heart-shaped balloons, and edible glitter falling down the banquet hall's ceiling. She loved the Doctor, but there were just some things she would not deal with, even for him. After he continued to leaf through the catalogue for another hour, he finally gave in and asked if Rose would look with him. "Better with two," she teased and that finally wiped the pout off his face.

She really, really should have seen the signs when he first popped out asking about having a swan during the ceremony, though. Rose had thought he was just being Doctor-ish. That was, that he was just being the silly, lovable man he always was. When he showed her pictures of the enormous church he'd chosen, she thought he was just being coerced by her mum. It wouldn't be the first time Jackie Tyler got her way, although the Doctor would never admit it. Instead, she'd been blindsided by the humourous and enthusiastic show he was displaying that it didn't occur to her to question it.

If that wasn't enough, he'd even been pointing out a few puffy dresses for her (as if the yellow dress hadn't been extreme enough!). She knew the Doctor had questionable taste at times, but even those were a bit much. the only normal thing he did (well, normal for him anyway) was choose a burgundy velvet suit for himself). Rose had admittedly raised her brows at this, but shrugged it off and decided to add a burgundy sash to her dress and made sure he ordered the bridesmaids' corsages with ribbons of the same colour, along with burgundy ties for the groomsmen. When Rose went for a final fitting of her simple, yet intricately-designed white dress, she smiled at how beautifully the coloured sash showed her figure. It was the one day she received no phone calls from the alien ambassadors. Of course, she should have known the peace wouldn't last. However, instead of the Jweruios, she got someone much more frightening.

Eleven days before the wedding, Rose received a phone call from Jackie and it was this conversation where it finally hit home just how over-the-top her half-Time Lord had gone.

"That alien has gone far enough, Rose!"

The young blonde woman held her mobile at arm's length. "Mum, calm down. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that that daft man dared to _try_ to choose the colour of _my_ dress. My _mother-of-the-bride_ dress! My little girl is finally getting married and he tries to choose what _I’m_ going to wear! Then he goes of jabbering how he should have included what colours were _acceptable_ to wear in the invitation!"

Rose sighed as she continued to hold her mobile at a safe distance away from her ear, listening to her mum go on and on. " _Peach_ , Rose, he wanted me to choose _peach_. I haven't worn peach since…" Yes, it was definitely time to talk to her fiancé.

\---

When Rose had decided to talk with the Doctor, she had not imagined it to be this… strained. Never had she felt _this_ awkward about talking with the Doctor and she had always spoken her mind to him. This, however, was a different situation altogether. This was about _them_ and their wedding. So when Rose brought up the subject about him… toning things down, it led to a long stretch of silence.

"It's just, mum's worried…" Rose tried to pick up the conversation, but faltered.

He made a noise of disbelief. " _Jackie_ is worried about me?" When silence fell upon them again, he tried to reassure her instead. "Rose, I'm perfectly fine. Really. I promised you the wedding of the century and that's all I've been working on."

"But Doctor, I don't _care_ about the perfect wedding." There, she said it, hurrying along when she saw his hurt expression. "I care about _you_ and _me_ getting _married_."

The Doctor looked at her confused. "That's all I care about, too. So why-?"

"Because you're not making it about _us_. I'm trying to understand where all this is coming from, I really am, and I appreciate what you're trying to do. I love you for it, but where has my Doctor who always whinged about human celebrations and domestics?"

"Rose," he paused, before trying again, "it's…" For once, the Doctor was fresh out of words. When he felt her take his hand, he smiled. "You know, I've always been rubbish at weddings, especially my own." Watching her eyes widen, he finally spewed. "Gallifreyan weddings are vastly different from human ones. Even as the centuries and even millennia pass by for humans, traditions and certain cultures will remain very much the same. Gallifrey, on the other hand, took a complete turn once Rassilon came into power and showed the Gallifreyans of Old how to control their emotions, mind, physiology, and, eventually, time itself.

"This life," he gave Rose's hand a squeeze to emphasise, "I never thought I'd have this life. My marriage on Gallifrey was a marriage of convenience. We were paired up after the Academy, signed a contract, went to get our genetic markers extracted so a son would be loomed… A wedding? An actual ceremony that brings together two people who love each other? It was unheard of by the time I was born."

"Doctor," Rose spoke softly.

"I want to give you everything you want." He looked at her eagerly, bringing his other hand so he was holding both of hers. "I want this life, but most of all, I want _you_."

"That's all I want too." With that, Rose sealed his lips with hers, smiling when he responded just as eagerly, if not more so, as he began to tug her blouse off. 'We're a perfect disaster,' she thought before her mind was completely occupied with pulling his shirt out of his trousers off. Really, she wouldn't have it any other way.

\---

Come their wedding day, the ceremony went off without a hitch, and everything was simply perfect.

Well, just about perfect.

"Not there!" Rose heard the Doctor scold someone, "The food has to go that table, and the shrimp can't go between the beef and the lamb. What if someone's allergic? What if the blind legislator Sam Turgal thinks there's chicken between the beef and lamb? And who the hell ordered boiled pears?!" Turning, she saw a poor woman from the catering staff frozen as the Doctor dressed her down. Sighing, she picked up her dress so she wouldn't step on it and walked over. "How about a dance, love?"

His mood quickly shifted and he looked at her softly. "With you? Always."

Rose turned to the woman and mouthed ‘Sorry’ before leading her husband off to the dance floor.

Their life wouldn't be perfect, but it would be boring if it were. All that mattered was that the Doctor and Rose Tyler were officially united and the universe itself sung in the rightness of their union.


End file.
